Triple Dragon:Crimson Blade
by Shadowfiend06
Summary: This is a tale of three Dragon Slayers. Join them on an adventure as the try to regain there exceeds from there insane ex guild master
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters (except oc's)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Strange encounter.**

This is the town of Magnolia. Host of the number one wizard guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail.

Today was unlike any day in Magnolia, but at the outskirts of town stood three figures.

Come on Indigo, let's go already Mark whined, Quit it out Mark i'm meditating, go bug Zain or something. Are you two talking behind my back again? No Zain, Jackson

won't leave me alone, Indigo stated. Yeah because ice for brain here said we could leave early for Fairy Tail.

He's not lying Indigo, you did say we would leave early. Zain said standing up and walking over to where Indigo was sitting. Plus i've already packed up all our stuff all we need to do is leave.

It's still 7:00 we have plenty of time to get there, but since you two have disrupted my peace we can leave as soon as we get something to eat. And to support the idea of food all three of the boys stomachs growled.

 ***** _ **la**_ **ter** _ **that day***_

Hey thanks for the meal guys, it was great! Yeah yeah Mark we get it you're sorry now stop being so damn chumy it's freaking me out. Whatever Stormy keep talking you know I beat you fair and square. Enough of this, Zain, Mark quit your bickering were here. Before them lay the impressive Fairy Tail guild hall. Yes finally we're here, c'mon let's go sign up! Mark so fast I hear fighting, we should wait until I can assess the situation Indigo stated.

* _crash* 'GRAY YOU IDIOT. SHUT UP NATSU YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HIT ME_

 _STILL WATCH WHERE YOU FALL YOU ALMOST HIT LUCY. ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU.'yes Erza'_ said Natsu and Gray

I think it is safe to enter now Indigo stated as he pushed open the guild doors. All eyes were instantly upon them. Who the hell are you? asked Gajeel. We are three wizards looking to join this guild said Indigo. You may of heard of us Zain said we're known. AS TRIPLE DRAGON. The three shouted. Is that supposed to mean something to us? Gray asked or are you just looking to join the guild? Um we're here to join, whispered Indigo, obviously put down, but I guess your guild has enough Dragon Slayers all ready, so we'll take our leave.

WHAT? Everyone suddenly rushed them with Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu in the lead.

What generation Natsu inquired. Uhhh what? said Mark , Where you raised by dragons? Yeah, why? Zain said as Indigo stepped in so can we join? he asked.

OF COURSE, shouted everyone. SO LET'S PARTY.

What followed was one of the craziest nights of the dragon slayers lives. There was food, drinks, more food, fights, singing, dancing, and all around craziness. The bulk of the party-goers stayed up well into the night and bye the time they all passed out from over intoxication or getting knocked out in Erza's rampage when Natsu fell on her cake. It was well past midnight.

But the Dragon Slayers stayed up asking all sorts of questions to Zain, Mark , and Indigo. Questions such as. Who are your parents? What kind of dragon slayer magic do you use? Where are your exceeds? This last question struck a nerve with the trio and Indigo stood up abruptly. Enough he exclaimed Zain, Mark come on we're going to bed.

 _ ***In their hotel***_

What the hell was that about Indigo? Zain asked as he slammed the door behind them.

You know what Indigo said as he flopped on to the blue floral print bed I still can't fathom it Kade, Levi, Cappa. All taken by that bastard. Look we know Indigo there our friends to what we really need to do is focus on taking that bastard down and getting them back said Zain as he crawled into his bed, fuck this im going to bed goodnight Indigo. Goodnight Zain Indigo said then he banged on the wall G'night Mark He said but it was no use as their friend was snoring loudly. Well whatever the case this Fairy tale guild should be interesting don't you think Zain? But He was already asleep.

This guild will be interesting indeed I just hope we can get our friends back Kade…..

i'll get you back bud don't you worry.

Mark was the first one up and as always he made breakfast. He was finishing up the first batch when Zain and Indigo walked in. Hey guys i'm just finishing up they'll be ready in a minute! He exclaimed as he flipped a pancake out of the pan and it flew over his head and landed on a stack nearly three feet tall.

A little excessive don't you think Indigo said as he took about twenty of them and started digging in. Yeah whatever i'm going to go take a shower.

Something about water always calmed Mark down

it was his natural element being a sea dragon slayer, all he had to do was be near water and his senses doubled. But it came at a price, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember his parent he just woke up in the woods one day only knowing his name and that he was a dragon slayer. Not long after that he met Zain and Indigo they became the best of friends.

He still remembers the day that he found cappa. He was about ten at the time. Taking a walk out in the forest near Cyclo. It was a peaceful day. The sun was out the wind was blowing through his hair, all together it was a peaceful. But all of it was ruined when Zain and Indigo both ambushed him in a heavily wooded area.

Gotcha Zain shouted as he lept out of the tree branches. Mark handled him rather easily by sidestepping the only problem now was that since Zain was here that meant

Indigo was not far behind.

Suddenly he heard a twig snap behind him, quick as a flash he was tackled into a tree. "WHAT THE HELL INDIGO I'M HAVING A PEACEFUL WALK AND YOU TWO BLUNDERING IDIOTS HAVE RUINED IT. Guys? WHAT ZAIN.

What are those weird egg things?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Betrayal**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters (except oc')**

It had almost had been six months since they joined Crimson Blade. Indigo, Mark, and Zain had just got back from a mission to rid a town of monsters. With plans to celebrate another completed mission by getting drunk of their asses, they were walking through the guild doors when three flying cats collided into their faces.

HOW DARE YOU GO ON A MISSION WITHOUT US. said Kade, Indigo's silver exceed as Levi Zain's tiger printed exceed. Decided to pummel him into submission. YOU STUPID IDIOT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED WITHOUT US. Well it's simple replied Zain. We thought it would be a easy enough mission so we didn't want to bother you. Levi seemed furious at this prospect. IT WAS A **S** CLASS MISSION YOU COULD HAVE DIED. While all the commotion was going on Cappa The only female exceed of the group cuddled up to Mark, too happy to be mad at him.

Then everything went to shit. The ceiling started to collapse and in a blink of an eye the dragon slayers were thrown outside by a huge explosion. They awoke hours later covered in rubble. A red aura surrounding them. There guild mates there eyes glazed over, just standing there. What the hell is going on Said Indigo looking extremely panicked. I don't know replied Zain. In the distance a lone figure stood among the rubble, the guild master. It's finally happened, IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED. UNLIMITED MAGIC POWER. NOW GO MY SLAVES WRECK HAVOC UPON THE LAND.

We have to find them. No Kade it's too risky said Cappa if the guild master finds us he'll. HE'LL WHAT came a booming voice behind them. NOW I THINK YOU'LL BE USEFULL TO ME. And with that Indigo woke from the worst nightmare of his life.

Covered in a cold sweat Indigo got up and decided to get some food. After Mark left too go take a shower Indigo and Zain started talking.I'm so Hungover dude, Zain groaned. I know, I know. Indigo replied, but you are a lightweight. Yeah I am, do you know what we'll do today? Yes. We wait, do missions, gather intel.

What about looking for a more permanent place to live? Asked Zain. You're right I don't suppose we can stay here forever. Just then Mark came out of the bathroom. What are you two idiots arguing about? He asked. Well Zain said, for starters we're going to look for an apartment.

 _ ***later that day***_

THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE 50,000 JEWELS FOR RENT. The three screamed. That's the deal sonny. Said the old woman. _I don't know guys it's the best deal we've gotten so far_ While the three were talking among themselves they didn't notice a mugger approaching the old women. Faster than lightning the three struck the robber down. Thank you sonny i'll tell you what just for that i'll make it 49,000 jewels. WE'LL TAKE IT and with that the dragon slayers second day came to an end.


End file.
